Großer kleiner Bruder Ludwig
by Blue-Sparkels
Summary: Ein kleiner OneShot Gilbert und Roderich werden wieder zu kindern und gehen Ludwig auf die nerven. PruxAus PruxHung Gerita und noch ein paar andere Sachen. Ich benutze die Menschlichen namen


Großer kleiner Bruder Ludwig

Die langen schmalen Finger flogen über die glatten Elfenbeintasten, die klaren Töne erfüllten den Raum. Roderich hatte die Augen geschlossen, er bewegte sich sanft im Tackt der Sonate während seine Füße die Pedale des schwarzen Instruments bedienten.

„Ey, Alter, wieso hast du kein Bier im Haus? Da kommt dein großartiger Bruder einmal in ner halben Ewigkeit zu Besuch und alles was du ihm bietest ist eine Torte mit abgelaufenem Verfallsdatum."

Gilbert verschränkte die Arme und tippte mit der Spitze seines Stiefels den tackt mit. Ohne eine Unterbrechung ging Roderich auf Chopin über.

„Hättest du mir deinen Besuch angekündigt, dann hätte ich dir etwas Besseres bieten können. Und würdest du bitte aufhören auf dem Boden zu stampfen? Es stört und er wird dreckig."

„Ach was Alter. Das kann dir doch egal sein, es putzt sowieso nicht du."

Roderich konzentrierte sich auf die Musik. Wie schon so oft wünschte er sich, mit den Klängen jemanden zu verletzen. Wären diese Melodien Waffen, wäre er die mächtigste Nation von allen. Er wäre seinen Nachbarn nicht mehr schutzlos ausgeliefert, er wäre…

„Jetzt hör schon mit dem Geklimper auf!"

Gilbert riss Roderichs Hand von den Tasten weg. Erschreckt von dem Missklang öffnete der Österreicher die Augen und blinzelte seinen Bruder an.

„Ich bin nicht hergekommen um mir Chopin anzuhören, dafür hätte ich auch zu Feliks gehen können."

„Was wolltest du den dann?"

Gilbert sah in die Augen seines Bruders. Sie waren braun wie flüssige Schokolade und ihrem Ausdruck nach, wusste er noch nicht was auf ihn zukam.

„Dreimal darfst du raten."

Roderich sah auf seinen Arm runter. Gilbert hielt immer noch sein Handgelenk fest und ein sanftes Kribbeln breitete sich von der Stelle aus. Es wurde stärker bis es plötzlich ein richtiger Schmerz war. Roderich schrie auf und riss sich los wobei er unter den Flügel fiel. Keuchend fasste er sich an die Brust während das nagende Gefühl sich weiter ausbreitete. Gilbert hockte sich vor ihm hin und grinste frech.

„Wie? Du willst es unter dem Klavier treiben? Ich hätte gedacht oben drauf wäre spannender, aber wie du willst…"

„N-nein Gilbert ich… AH!"

Roderich zuckte zusammen und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Gilbert sich jetzt ebenfalls vor Schmerz krümmte. Dann war es vorbei und er kroch zitternd unter dem Klavier hervor. Seine Kleidung war ihm plötzlich viel zu groß und auf der Flügel war höher als er ihn in Erinnerung hatte.

„AH! Scheiße was war das eben?!"

Roderich drehte sich zu Gilbert, dessen Stimme eigenartig klang, herum und riss entsetzt die Augen auf. Der Albino war geschrumpft und auch seine Sachen hingen an ihm runter.

„D-d-du! D-du b-bist….."

„Was ist? Hat dir meine Großartigkeit die Sprache verschlagen?"

„Nein! Du bist ein Kind!"

Gilbert sah ungläubig an sich runter. Er hatte tatsächlich die Gestallt eines siebenjährigen angenommen. Für einige Sekunden war er sprachlos aber dann lachte er.

„Das ist doch nicht schlimm, ich sehe auch als Kind blendend aus. Du dagegen bist wieder der alte Waschlappen, kesesese!"

Roderich seufzte während sein Bruder einen Lachanfall bekam. Es stimmte, er war als Kind sehr weinerlich und schwach gewesen und jetzt, da er aus irgendeinem Grund geschrumpft war, war er wieder so. Er sah zu wie Gilbert kichernd seine Hose beiseite kickte.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Gilbert grinste.

„Tja, für so was hat man ja Verwandte."

Ludwig starte entsetzt auf die beiden Kinder vor seiner Haustür.

„Also, Westen, lässt du uns jetzt endlich rein? Und hör auf uns so blöd anzustarren! Hast du denn nie erwartet, das eines Tages ein Kind hier stehen wird und verlangt, das du dich um es kümmerst, von wegen Verwandte und so?"

Gilbert blinzelte seinen großen kleinen Bruder genervt an. Er trug nur sein Hemd, das ihm bis zu den Knien hing während Roderich einen Mantel und seine Hose genommen hatte. Das war eine blöde Idee gewesen, da er immer wieder darüber gestolpert war und jetzt sah er entsprechend ramponiert aus. Genervt trat Ludwig eine Schritt zur Seite und ließ die beiden vorbei.

„Was habt ihr denn nun schon wieder angestellt?"

Gilbert stolzierte im Zimmer auf und ab.

„Ich war gerade dabei Roderich unter seinem Klavier zu vernaschen als wir plötzlich zu Kindern wurden."

Der Österreicher wollte empört dazwischen rufen aber Ludwig unterbrach ihn.

„Und jetzt wollt ihr, dass ich mich um euch kümmere?"

„Na, na, Westen! Wir haben dich doch auch großgezogen und uns liebevoll um dich gekümmert."

„So würde ich das nicht nennen, was ihr mit mir veranstaltet habt…", murmelte Ludwig während Gilbert sich aufs Sofa warf. Roderich sah auf seine zerrissene Hose hinunter und seufzte. Womit hatte er eigentlich nur solche Brüder verdient?

„Ve!!! Wie süß! Ihr seid ja echt total knuffig als Kinder!"

Feliciano stürzte und blieb vor dem Sofa stehen.

„Das ist echt toll, hat Arthur das gemacht? Kiku hat da was ähnliches mir seinen Brüdern erlebt."

Die drei anderen sahen sich an. Auf den Gedanken war keiner von ihnen gekommen.

„Das ist sehr gut möglich, einer von uns sollte ihn darauf ansprechen.", meinte Roderich. Ludwig schüttelte den Kopf.

„Später. Erst einmal besorge ich euch was zum anziehen."

Er nahm seine Jacke und ging Richtung Tür. Feliciano lief ihm hinterher und packte ihn am Arm.

„Wie, du willst _jetzt _gehen?! Aber ich habe doch gerade angefangen Pasta für uns zu kochen! Bitte geh nicht!!"

Ludwig sah denn Italiener liebevoll an und lächelte.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber das ist wichtig."

Er blickte vielsagend zum Sofa wo Gilbert halbnackt rumlag. Dann zog er Feliciano näher zu sich und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn. Roderich starrte die beiden an und wurde rot. Es war ihm klar das sein kleiner Bruder und Feliciano eine…. Besondere Beziehung hatten, aber wieso zeigten sie das öffentlich?! Als Roderich mit Elizavet verheiratet war hatte er seine Gefühle für sie auch nicht vor aller Welt gezeigt. Nun, er hatte sie auch nicht wirklich gezeigt, wenn sie allein waren, dafür war er viel zu schüchtern… er hätte seinen Bruder wohl doch strenger nach _seinen_ Regeln erziehen müssen…Nachdem Ludwig das Haus verlassen hatte und Feliciano in der Küche verschwunden war, gab Roderich es auf über die beiden aufzuregen und setzte sich auf das Sofa, sorgsam den Abstand zu Gilbert haltend, der sich auf den Kissen räkelte und versuchte so viel Haut zu zeigen wie möglich, ohne das es beabsichtigt aussah.

„Haach, das großartige ich im Körper seiner Jugend. Erinnere mich daran Photos zu machen!"

Roderich seufzte und massierte sich seine aufgeschürften Knie. Der Geruch nach Tomatensauce erfüllte den Raum und Feliciano rief: „Die Pasta ist fertig, kommt her bevor sie kalt wird!"

Gilbert hüpfte Richtung Küche.

„Ich hätte jetzt eher Appetit auf ein aristokratisches Wiener Schnitzel."

Er warf Roderich einen anzüglichen Blick zu. Als der auf seinen Stuhl kletterte, hatte sein Gesicht eine dunklere Farbe als die Sauce auf den Spagetti. Feliciano setzte sich gegenüber den geschrumpften Brüdern und begann zu essen. Er sah immer wieder hoch, mit einem Geschichtsausdruck, den er normalerweise für Tierbabys aufhob.

„Ve- Dolce Bambinos."

„Ja, ja, du bist aber auch ein süßes Kind.", nuschelte Gilbert mit vollem Mund während Roderich über dieses Verhalten die Nase rümpfte. Kichernd stopfte sich der Italiener noch mehr Pasta in den Mund. Gilbert betrachtete ihn. Er konnte wirklich verstehen was Ludwig an ihm fand, das süße Gesicht, die niedliche locke die so komische abstand… Gilbert seufzte. Das wäre die perfekte Gelegenheit gewesen. Ludwig war nicht da und Roderich würde höchstens entsetzt rumstottern. Aber vielleicht konnte er Feliciano ja doch rumkriegen… Gerade als er zur Tat schreiten wollte, ging die Tür auf und sein Bruder kam herein.

„DOITSU!!!"

Feliciano warf sich Ludwig an den Hals als ob er ihn seit Jahren nicht gesehen hätte. Ludwig küsste Feli auf die Wange und warf den beiden Kindern jeweils ein Kleiderbündel zu.

„Großartig!", rief Gilbert und schlüpfte schnell in seine neue Hose. Roderich zog seine Sachen an und beäugte sie kritisch. Alles war zu groß und der Pullover hing an ihm runter so dass er wie ein unterernährtes Kind aussah.

„Warum hast du mir solche Sachen mitgebracht?"

Ludwig, der mehr damit beschäftigt war Feliciano zu umarmen, zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Ich hatte keine Zeit etwas Passendes zu finden."

Roderich drehte sich zu dem Preußen um, der grinsend an seinem neuen schwarzes T-Shirt rumzupfte. Es war genau die Art von Kleidung die er selbst gewählt hätte.

„Aha, aber für Gilbert hattest du Zeit?"

Ludwig ignorierte ihn und wandte sich an Gilbert.

„Hohl bitte den Laptop mit der Webcam, Osten."

„Nenn mich nicht so, Westen, das ist diskriminierend."

„Also, was wolltet ihr?"

Arthurs sah die vier aus dem Bildschirm heraus an.

„Kannst du mir erklären warum meine Brüder plötzlich Kinder sind?!"

Der Brite nippte kurz an seinem Sherry Glas und nickte.

„Das kann ich allerdings."

„Du warst das also!? Warum hast du das gemacht?"

„Weil dieser verfluchte Perversling von nebenan mich schon wieder belästigt hat!!!!"

Gilbert riss erstaunt die Augen auf.

„Und weil Francis dich nervt muss ich leiden?"

„Ja, er war unauffindbar, Antonio hab ich schon genug Leiden lassen *kicher* und du bist der letzt von den schlechten Freunden. Der da war eher ein Unfall.", meinte Arthur und nickte Richtung Roderich. „Ich komm morgen vorbei und mach's rückgängig."

Der Bildschirm ging aus und lies die anderen baff zurück. Feliciano schüttelte empört den Kopf.

„Ve, das ist gemein!"

Ludwig verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Wenigstens mussten keine _Unschuldigen_ darunter leiden. _Nicht war Gilbert_?!"

Roderich fixierte seine Brüder. Sein Geduldsfaden war endgültig gerissen, er würde die ultimative Waffe einsetzten, bei Ludwig hatte es früher auch immer geklappt. Er fing an laut zu weinen.

„Wieso seid ihr so gemein zu mir?! Erst war dieses…dieses…. Aufdringlich und d-dann *schlutz* wurde ich ein Kind. ICH HAB ARTHUR DOCH NICHTS GETAEN! Und j-jetzt seid ihr so gemein! Immer haben mich alle herumgeschubst weil ich so schwach bin, sogar Vater hat mich nicht gemocht!"

Feliciano starrte erschrocken auf den zitternden Österreicher. Ludwig verdrehte wieder die Augen und Gilbert lachte auf.

„Ach hör schon auf, Alter. Vater hat uns all nicht gemocht, dafür haben wir ihn viel zu sehr genervt. Er hat sogar Lulu am Schluss gehasst, weil er sich Rom als Vorbild genommen hat."

Roderich seufzte schwer. Die Mittleidstaktik hatte also nicht funktioniert…

Es war schon nach elf und Gilbert starrte Ludwig vorwurfsvoll an.

„Wir wollen nicht auf dem Sofa schlafen, da ist nicht genug Platz für meine Großartigkeit und den da.", er nickte Richtung Roderich der Feliciano beäugte. Der Italiener saß in Ludwigs Bett, oder genauer auf seinem Schoß, und hatte die Arme um dessen Brust geschlungen. Ludwig wiegte ihn in den Armen während er sprach.

„Das ist mir egal, hier ist jedenfalls nicht genug Platz für uns vier."

Roderichs Wangen begannen zu glühen während Gilbert vor sich hin schmollte. Feliciano sah alle der Reihe nach an und kletterte seufzend aus dem Bett. Ludwig hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest und sah fragend hoch.

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Ich geh und schlaf auf dem Sofa, dann habt ihr genug Platz. Es ist doch schön mit Brüdern zu schlafen, ich hab früher auch gern mit Lovi das Bett geteilt."

Gilbert kicherte und warf Roderich einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu.

„Yo, das ist echt… _schön_."

Ludwig sah Feliciano mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick nach und auf Roderichs Gesicht hätte man Spiegeleier braten können. Sein Bruder und Feli waren ja jetzt ein Pärchen, mit allem was dazugehörte und das hieß… „Eh, Gilbert, i-ich glaub das Sofa ist doch gar nicht soo schlecht…."

Aber der Albino kroch bereits unter Ludwigs Decke. Mit einem Seufzen legte sich Roderich auf die andere seit. Die Bettwäsche war angenehm warm und obwohl es zu dritt etwas eng war, fühlte sich der Österreicher das erste Mal an diesem Tag wirklich wohl.

Ein schmaler Mondstrahl fiel durch das Fenster und tauchte das Zimmer in ein sanftes silbernes Licht. Ludwig lag wach da und lauschte dem ruhigen Atem seiner Brüder. Sie waren schnell eingeschlafen nur Gilbert hatte am Anfang im Schlaf geredet, wie zum Beispiel „ich liebe dich, du bist doch mein bester Bruder." „Verfluchter Aristokrat." und „Oh, Fritz." Früher hatten sie oft so geschlafen, damals als sie noch keine Nationen waren, nur war Ludwig jetzt nicht mehr der kleinste. Er betrachtete Gilbert, der seinen Kopf auf Ludwigs Schulter gelegt hatte. Er sah im Schlaf richtig unschuldig aus, das Gesicht ruhig und entspannt. Ludwig sah nach links, wo Roderich sich neben ihm zusammengerollt hatte. Er hielt sich mit einer Hand an Ludwigs Hemd fest, mit der andern an seinem Kissen. Roderich sah im Schlaf unglaublich süß aus, mit dem den Haaren die ihn ins Gesicht hingen und ohne Brille. ‚er sollte die Haare immer so tragen, anstatt sie immer zurückzukämmen, das sieht viel besser aus', dachte Ludwig während er ihn betrachtete. Er spürte wie die beiden Kinder sich an ihn kuschelten und ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Bauch aus. Er hatte nie gewusst, wie schön es war, ein gr0ßer Bruder zu sein.


End file.
